parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wizard of Oz (Robbie Shaw's Style)
Robbie Shaw's tenth spoof of The Wizard of Oz. Cast *Ronnie Anne Santiago as Dorothy *Big Nose (from The Pink Panther and Pals) as Hunk *James the Red Engine as Scarecrow *Dash Parr (from The Incredibles) as Hickory *Truro (from Theodore Tugboat) as Tin Min *Diego (from Go, Diego, Go!) as Zeke *Fire Tug (from TUGS) as The Cowardly Lion *Talking Dog (from The Powerpuff Girls) as Toto *Mrs. Keane as Auntie Emily *Professor Utonium as Uncle Henry *Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) as Professor Marvel *Sailor John (from Thomas and Friends) as The Wizard (Bad) *Merlin (from The Sword in the Stone) as The Wizard (Good) *Animals (from Dora the Explorer) as Munchkins *Various Trains, Tugboats, Humans, and Animals as Emerald City People *Madame Medusa as Miss Gulch *Witch Hazel as The Wicked Witch of the West *The Fairy Godmother as Glinda *Rocky (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Doorman *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as Cabbie (Couchman) *Harold McBride (from The Loud House) as Guard *Robots (from Sonic) as Apple Trees Movie Used *The Wizard of Oz (1939) Footage The Loud House Season 1 *Left in the Dark *Get the Message *Heavy Meddle *Making the Case *Driving Miss Hazy *No Guts, No Glori *The Sweet Spot *A Tale of Two Tables *Project Loud House *In Tents Debate *Sound of Silence *Space Invader *Picture Perfect *Undie Pressure *Linc or Swim *Changing the Baby *Overnight Success *Ties That Bind *Hand-Me-Downer *Sleuth or Consequences *Butterfly Effect *The Green House *Along Came a Sister *Chore and Peace *For Bros About to Rock *It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud House *Toads and Tiaras *Two Boys and a Baby *Cover Girls *Save the Date *Attention Deficit *Out on a Limo *House Music *A Novel Idea *April Fools Rules *Cereal Offender *Lincoln Loud: Girl Guru *Come Sale Away *Roughin' It *The Waiting Game *The Loudest Yard *Raw Deal *Dance, Dance Resolution *A Fair to Remember *One of the Boys *A Tattler's Tale *Funny Business *Snow Bored *The Price of Admission *One Flu Over the Loud House *Study Muffin *Homespun Season 2 *11 Louds a Leapin' *Intern for the Worse *The Old and the Restless *Baby Steps *Brawl in the Family *Suite and Sour *Back in Black *Making the Grade *Vantasic Voyage *Patching Things Up *Cheater by the Dozen *Lock 'N' Loud *The Whole Picture *No Such Luck *Frog Wild *Kick the Bucket List *Party Down *Fed Up *Shell Shock *Pulp Friction *Pets Peeved *Potty Mouth *L is for Love *The Loudest Mission Relative Chaos *Out of the Picture *Room with a Feud *Back Out There *Spell It Out *Fool's Paradise *Job Insecurity *ARGGH! You For Real? *Garage Banned *Change of Heart *Health Kicked *Future Tense *Lynner Takes All *Yes Man *Friend or Faux? *No Laughing Matter *No Spoilers *Legends *Mall of Duty *Read Aloud *Not a Loud *Tricked! *The Crying Dame *Anti-Social *Snow Way Down *Snow Way Out Season 3 *Tripped! *White Hare *Insta-gran *Roadie to Nowhere *A Fridge Too Far *Selfie Improvement *No Place Like Homeschool *City Slickers *Fool Me Twice *Pipe Dreams *Rita Her Rights *Teachers' Union *Head Poet's Anxiety *The Mad Scientist *Deal Me Out *Friendzy *Pasture Bedtime *Shop Girl *Gown and Out *Ruthless People *What Wood Lincoln Do? *Scales of Justice *Crimes of Fashion *Absent Minded *Be Stella My Heart *Sitting Bull *The Spies Who Loved Me *Really Loud Music *House of Lies *Game Boys *Everybody Loves Leni *Middle Men *Jeers for Fears *Tea Tale Heart *The Loudest Thanksgiving *Predict Ability *Driving Ambition *Home of the Fave *Hero Today, Gone Tomorrow *Racing Hearts *Stage Plight *Cooked! Season 4 *Friended! With the Casagrandes *Power Play with the Casagrandes *Room for Improvement with the Casagrandes *Roll Model with the Casagrandes *No Show with the Casagrandes *Face the Music with the Casagrandes *Pranks for the Memories with the Casagrandes *Store Wars with the Casagrandes *Lucha Fever with the Casagrandes The Pink Panther and Pals *﻿Pink Up the Volume *Zeus Juice *A Pink and Stormy Night *Pink Hi-Tops *Land of the Gi-Ants *Pink Thumb *Pink Magic *Party Animals *Pink n Putt *Pinxillated *Zoo Ruse *The Spy Wore Pink *Remotely Pink *I Didn't See That Coming *The Pink Party of One *Pink Pool Fool *The Aardvark's New Moves *The Mighty Pinkwood Tree *Pink Suds & Clean Duds *Dog Daze *The Pink Painter Show *Cleanliness is Next to Pinkliness *Baby Makes Three *Pinkazoic Era *Pinkaroni Pizza *Find Your Own Ant *Gold, Silver, Bronze, Pink *Life in the Pink Lane *Mitey Blue instruamental *Wild Pinkdom *Knights in Pink Armor *Grampy's Visit *Itching to Be Pink *Pink Pink Pink Pink *Spaced Out *Shop-Pink Spree *Pink Beard *One Small Step for Ant *Chilled to the Pink *The Pink is in the Mail *Aard Fu *Pink's Peak *And Not a Drop to Pink *Ant Arctic *Pink on the Canvas *Pink or Consequences *Z is for Aardvark *Pink Me Out to the Ball Game *Make Pink Not War *Pick a Caardvark *Pink Stink *Pink Trek *One Too Many Chefs *Pink Kahuna *Enchanted Pinkdom *Eli the Aardvark *Stop Pink for Directions *Frosted Pink *AardvARK *Pink! Pow! Kaboom! *A Fairly Pink Pumpkin *If Wishes Were Ants *Pink on the Hoof *The Pink, the Bad, and the Ugly *Anti-Ant Trance *Shorely Pink *Pink on the Pitch *Happy Hunting *Catching Forty Pinks *A Pinker Tomorrow *An Awful Aardvark *Pinkular Mechanics *Note-Ably Pink *Shutter Bugged *Astro Pink *A Pink in Time *Quitting Time *Reel Pink Thomas and Friends *Thomas Saves The Day (Season 1) (George Carlin) *James Learns a Lesson (Ringo Starr-US) *Foolish Freight Cars (Ringo Starr-US) *A Proud Day for James (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Goes Fishing (Ringo Starr-US) *Tenders and Turntables (George Carlin) *Trouble in the Shed (Ringo Starr-US) *Percy Runs Away (George Carlin) *Henry's Special Coal (Ringo Starr-US) *James in a Mess (Ringo Starr-US) *Gordon Takes A Dip (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas' Christmas Party (Ringo Starr-US) *Old Iron (Ringo Starr-US) *Percy and the Signal (George Carlin) *Duck Takes Charge (George Carlin) *Pop Goes The Diesel (George Carlin) *Diesel's Devious Deeds (George Carlin) *A Close Shave for Duck (Ringo Starr-US) *Better Late Than Never (Ringo Starr-US) *Donald and Douglas (George Carlin) *The Deputation (George Carlin) *Edward's Exploit (George Carlin) *A Scarf for Percy (George Carlin) *Time for Trouble (George Carlin) *Thomas Gets Bumped (George Carlin) *Thomas, Percy and the Dragon (George Carlin) *Henry's Forest (George Carlin) *The Trouble with Mud (George Carlin) *No Joke for James (George Carlin) *Trust Thomas (George Carlin) *James Goes Buzz, Buzz (George Carlin) *Tender Engines, Escape (George Carlin) *Oliver Owns Up (George Carlin) *Percy, James and the Fruitful Day (George Carlin) *Sleeping Beauty (George Carlin) *Bulldog (George Carlin) *Four Little Engines (George Carlin) *Rock 'n' Roll (George Carlin) *Bowled Out (George Carlin) *Henry and the Elephant (George Carlin) *Thomas and the Special Letter (George Carlin) *Thomas Meets the Queen (George Carlin) *Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) *Horrid Lorry (Alec Baldwin) *A Better View for Gordon (Alec Baldwin) *James and the Trouble with Trees (Alec Baldwin) *Gordon and the Gremlin (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas, Percy, and Old Slow Coach (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Rumors (Alec Baldwin) *Make Someone Happy (Alec Baldwin) *Busy Going Backwards (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Magic Railroad (Alec Baldwin) *Harvey to the Rescue (Alec Baldwin) *The Fogman (Alec Baldwin) *It's Only Snow (Alec Baldwin) *Scaredy Engines (Alec Baldwin) *Middle Engine (Alec Baldwin) *James and the Red Balloon (Alec Baldwin) *Jack Frost (Alec Baldwin) *Gordon Takes a Tumble (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Chocolate Crunch (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas, Percy and the Squeak (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas the Jet Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Edward the Really Useful Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Percy Gets It Right (Michael Brandon) *James and the Queen of Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Bulgy Rides Again (Michael Brandon) *Best Dressed Engine (Michael Brandon) *Gordon and Spencer (Michael Angelis-US) *Thomas and the Tuba (Michael Brandon) *James Gets a New Coat (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Saves The Day (Season 8) (Michael Brandon) *Don't Tell Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Emily's New Route (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Firework Display (Michael Brandon) *Gordon Takes Charge (Michael Brandon) *Spic and Span (Michael Brandon) *Edward the Great (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Gets it Right (Michael Brandon) *As Good as Gordon (Michael Brandon) *James Goes Too Far (Michael Brandon) *Too Hot for Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Magic Carpet (Michael Brandon) *Calling All Engines (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Rainbow (Michael Brandon) *Respect for Gordon (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the New Engine (Michael Brandon) *Toby Feels Left Out (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Tries His Best (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' New Trucks (Michael Brandon) *Keeping Up with James (Michael Brandon) *Follow That Flour (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) *The Green Controller (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Shooting Star (Michael Angelis-UK) *Wharf and Peace (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas' Frosty Friend (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Colors (Michael Angelis-UK) *Duncan's Bluff (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Treasure (Michael Brandon) *James the Second Best (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Storyteller (Michael Angelis-UK) *Emily and the Garbage (Michael Brandon) *Dirty Work (Season 11) (Michael Angelis-UK) *Hector the Horrid! (Michael Angelis-UK) *Gordon and the Engineer (Michael Angelis-UK) *Henry's Lucky Day (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Lighthouse (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas and the Big Bang (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas Sets Sail (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas in Trouble (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas and the Stinky Cheese (Michael Angelis-UK) *Sir Handel in Charge (Michael Brandon) *Ding-a-Ling (Michael Brandon) *The Great Discovery (Pierce Brosnan-US) *Thomas and the Billboard (Michael Brandon) *James Works It Out (Michael Brandon) *Creaky Cranky (Michael Brandon) *The Lion of Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Tickled Pink (Michael Brandon) *Slippy Sodor (Michael Brandon) *The Early Bird (Michael Brandon) *Play Time (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Pigs (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Parcel (Michael Brandon) *Toby's New Whistle (Michael Brandon) *A Blooming Mess (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Runaway Kite (Michael Brandon) *Steamy Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Splish Splash Splosh *The Biggest Present of All (Michael Brandon) *Hero of the Rails (Michael Brandon) *James in the Dark, Pingy Pongy Pick Up (Michael Brandon) *Toby and the Whistling Woods (Michael Brandon) *Diesel's Special Delivery (Michael Brandon) *Pop Goes Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Merry Winter Wish (Michael Brandon) *Being Percy (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Magic Box (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Snowman Party (Michael Brandon) *Jumping Jobi Wood! (Michael Brandon) *O the Indignity (Michael Brandon) *Misty Island Rescue (Michael Brandon) *James to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Stuck on You (Michael Brandon) *Day of the Diesels (Michael Brandon) *Flash Bang Wallop! (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Muddy Matters (Michael Brandon) *Whiff's Wish (Michael Brandon) *Blue Mountain Mystery (Michael Brandon) *Scruff's Makeover (Mark Moraghan-US) *Gordon Runs Dry (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Phantom Express (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Missing Christmas Decorations (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Frozen Turntable (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Afternoon Tea Express (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Smelly Kipper (Mark Moraghan-US) *King of the Railway (Mark Moraghan-US) *Old Reliable Edward (Mark Moraghan-US) *Signals Crossed (Mark Moraghan-US) *Toad's Adventure (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duck in the Water (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duck and the Slip Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Spencer's VIP (Mark Moraghan-US) *Toad's Bright Idea (Mark Moraghan-US) *Last Train for Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *Emily Saves the World (Mark Moraghan-US) *Samson at Your Service (Mark Moraghan-US) *Tale of the Brave (Mark Moraghan-US) *Who's Geoffrey? (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Truth About Toby (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry Spots Trouble (Mark Moraghan-US) *Salty All At Sea (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Beast of Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) *Diesel's Ghostly Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *Slow Stephen (Mark Moraghan-US) *Reds vs. Blues (Mark Moraghan-US) *Best Engine Ever (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead (Mark Moraghan-US) *Philip to the Rescue (Mark Moraghan-US) *Goodbye Fat Controller (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Adventure Begins (Mark Moraghan-US) *Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry Gets the Express (Mark Moraghan-US) *Diesel and the Ducklings (Mark Moraghan-US) *Bradford the Brake Van (Mark Moraghan-US) *Pouty James (Mark Moraghan-US) *Over the Hill (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry in the Dark (Mark Moraghan-US) *Three Steam Engines Gruff (Mark Moraghan-US) *Engine of the Future (Mark Moraghan-US) *Hugo and the Airship (Mark Moraghan-US) *All in Vain (Mark Moraghan-US) *Tit for Tat (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Great Race (Mark Moraghan-US) *Dowager Hatt's Busy Day (Mark Moraghan-US) *Hasty Hannah (Mark Moraghan-US) *Philip's Number (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) *A Shed for Edward (Mark Moraghan-US) *Emily in the Middle (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Big Freeze (Mark Moraghan-US) *Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure (Mark Moraghan-US) *Forever and Ever (Mark Moraghan-US) *Confusion Without Delay (Mark Moraghan-US) *What Rebecca Does (Mark Moraghan-US) *An Engine of Many Colours (Mark Moraghan-US) *Seeing is Believing (Mark Moraghan-US) *Apology Impossible (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas' Animal Ark (Mark Moraghan-US) *Kangaroo Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *Big World! Big Adventures (Mark Moraghan-US) Disney *The Incredibles (2004) *The Incredibles 2 (2018) *American Legends (2002) *The Sword in the Stone (1963) *The Rescuers (1977) Theodore Tugboat *Theodore's Visit to Ceilidh's Cove *George and the Navy Ship *Theodore Shares his Story *Emily and the Sleep-Over *Hank's Funny Feeling *Emily Finds A Friend *Pugwash is Gone!﻿ Go, Diego, Go! *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes TUGS *Munitions *Quarantine *Jinxed *High Winds *Bigg Freeze The Powerpuff Girls (What A Cartoon) *Meat Fuzzy Lumpkins *Crime 101 (Season 1) *Monkey See, Doggie Do / Mommy Fearest *Insect Inside / Powerpuff Bluff *Octi Evil / Geshundfight *Buttercrush / Fuzzy Logic *Boogie Frights / Abracadaver *Telephonies / Tough Love *Major Competition / Mr. Mojo's Rising *Paste Makes Waste / Ice Sore *Bubblevicious / The Bare Facts *Cat Man Do / Impeach Fuzz *Just Another Manic Mojo / Mime for a Change *The Rowdyruff Boys *Uh-Oh, Dynamo (Season 2) *Stuck Up, Up, and Away / Schoolhouse Rocked *Collect Her / Supper Villain *Birthday Bash / Too Pooped to Puff *Dream Scheme / You Snooze, You Lose *Beat Your Greens / Down 'n' Dirty *Slave the Day / Los Dos Mojos *Daylight Savings / A Very Special Blossom *Mo Job / Pet Feud *Imaginary Fiend / Cootie Gras *The Powerpuff Girls' Best Rainy Day Adventure Ever / Just Desserts *Twisted Sister / Cover Up *Speed Demon / Mojo Jonesin' *Something's a Ms. / Slumbering with the Enemy (Season 3) *Criss Cross Crisis *Fallen Arches / The Mane Event *Town and Out / Child Fearing *Bubblevision / Bought and Scold *Gettin' Twiggy With It / Cop Out *Jewel of the Aisle / Super Zeroes *Three Girls and a Monster / Monkey See, Doggie Two *Candy is Dandy / Catastrophe *Hot Air Buffoon / Ploys R' Us *Helter Shelter / Power Lunch *Powerprof. *The Headsucker's Moxy / Equal Fights *Moral Decay / Meet the Beat-Alls (Season 4) *Film Flam *All Chalked Up *Get Back Jojo *Him Diddle Riddle *Members Only *Knock It Off *Superfriends *Nano of the North *Stray Bullet *Forced Kin *Keen on Keane / Not So Awesome Blossom *Power-Noia (Season 5) *Monstra-City / Shut the Pup Up *Toast of the Town / Divide and Conquer *Burglar Alarmed / Shotgun Wedding *Save Mojo / Substitute Creature *The Boys are Back in Town *Pee Pee G's / Boy Toys *Seed No Evil / The City of Clipsville *Lying Around the House / Bubble Boy *Documentary / Girls Gone Mild *See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey *Curses / Bang For Your Buck *Silent Treatment / Sweet 'N Sour (Season 6) *Prime Mates / Coupe d'etat *Makes Zen to Me / Say Uncle *Reeking Havoc / Live and Let Dynamo *Mo' Linguish / Oops, I Did It Again *A Made Up Story *Little Miss Interprets / Night Mayor *Custody Battle / The City of Nutsville *Aspirations *That's Not My Baby / Simian Says *Sun Scream / The City of Frownsville *West in Pieces *Crazy Mixed-Up Puffs / Mizzen in Action *Roughing It Up / What's the Big Idea? *Nuthin' Special / Neighbor Hood *I See A Funny Cartoon in Your Future / Octi Gone (Movies) *The Powerpuff Girls Movie (Specials) *'Twas The Fight Before Christmas Dora the Explorer *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *Season 6 Episodes *Season 7 Episodes *Season 8 Episodes Looney Tunes *Bewitched Bunny *Broom-Stick Bunny *A Witch's Tangled Hare *Transylvania 6-5000 *A-Haunting We Will Go *Porky's Railroad (1937) The Amazing World of Gumball *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *Season 6 Episodes The Loud House *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes Sonic *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacer *An Enemy In Need *Satellite Swindle *Unfair Ball *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Revenge of the Robot *Project Shadow *Sunblock Solution *Prize Fights *A Date to Forget *Mean Machines *Sewer Search *The Volcanic Venture *The Beginning of the End *Running Out of Time *A New Start *Cosmic Crisis *Station Break-In *Teasing Time *Hedgehog Hunt *Agent of Mischief *So Long, Sonic *A Revolutionary Tale *A Chilling Discovery *Shadow World (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Gallery Ronnie anne santiago by cruelladevil84-db0luds.png|Ronnie-Anne Santiago as Dorothy Gales No-d960bba2a688de5a4f306a04ccbc3b80.jpg|Big Nose as Hunk James the Red Engine.jpg|James the Red Engine as Scarecrow Dash Parr in The Incredibles.jpg|Dash Parr as Hickory TheodoreVisitsCeilidhsCove4Truro.jpg|Truro as Tin Min Go diego go 06hr.png|Diego as Zeke FireTug.png|Fire Tug as The Cowardly Lion Talking_Dog_A_Dozen_Is.png|Talking Dog as Toto Screen_Shot_2013-04-19_at_21.18.44.png|Ms. Keane as Auntie Emily Professor Utonium (TV Series)-0.jpg|Professor Utonium as Uncle Henry Caseyjones.png|Casey Jones as Professor Marvel Sailor John.jpg|Sailor John as The Wizard (Bad) Merlin-the-sword-in-the-stone-12.5.jpg|Merlin as The Wizard (Good) It's_Dora_17HR-56a7742e5f9b58b7d0eaa1a9.jpg|Animals as Munchkins Steam Team with Sassette.jpg|Various Trains No400px-Star Fleet Full.PNG|Tugboats, Baby Disney Characters.jpg|Humans, and Animals as Emerald City People Madame Medusa (The Rescuers).jpg|Madame Medusa as Miss Gulch 627358-witchhazel2.jpg|Witch Hazel as The Wicked Witch of the West Fairy Godmother.jpg|The Fairy Godmother as Glinda Season_3.png|Rocky as Doorman Toots (with a face).png|Toots as Cabbie (Couchman) The Loud House Harold McBride Nickelodeon.png|Harold McBride as Guard Mr Eggman's robots.png|Robots as Apple Trees Category:Robbie Shaw Category:The Wizard of Oz Movies Spoof